


The Night Shift

by ohmytheon



Series: rogue wars [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hoth, Miscommunication, Secrets, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: Jyn trusts Cassian without a doubt, but what will she do when she founds out that he’s been lying to her about what he’s been up to late at night?





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I literally wrote this as it came to me, so I had no clue where this was going until it happened. I just really love how Rogue One started with Jyn and Cassian distrusting the hell out of one another and the ended with them trusting their lives with each other. Another thanks to Starbird for the prompt, "What makes you think he was telling the truth?"

It had been a long time since Jyn hadn’t felt anything but trust towards Cassian.

Maybe she had grown complacent. Maybe it was her own fault. Not just anyone could come out of a very rocky partnership built on distrust and lies with a relationship filled with implicit trust and understanding. Jyn could never have expected to have anything like she did with Cassian. All she had ever known was people leaving her. To have someone that not only came back for her multiple times, but to bring her into their own home…

She had allowed herself to believe that he was different.

People probably thought she was crazy. Jyn was not one for lies, intrigue, and mysteries. Her aliases were built on the desire to keep her out of jail and alive. Cassian’s were not so simple. There were elaborate backstories, old contacts that only knew him by another name, full years that were just gone because he spent them as someone else. How could anyone truly trust a person who lied for a living? Who pretended to be another person? Whose greatest skill was to deceive?

He had lied to her before back then. If she looked back, she could still remember feeling like she’d been smacked across the face when he had admitted that he had been ordered to kill her father. She had thought that they were going to save him all while Cassian was planning his murder. But he hadn’t done it. He’d told her the truth, the hard and painful truth that neither one of them wanted to admit or hear, and ever since then, she had known that he wouldn’t lie to her.

Or so she’d thought.

Jyn hadn’t questioned Cassian being absent for a few nights every week. It wasn’t like they were living together. Besides, there were times when he was gone for full weeks at a time when he was on mission, sometimes without any contact. That was just how his job went. He was an Intelligence officer. He didn’t have the luxury of a nine to five job. They didn’t have the luxury of a regular relationship. She would watch some couples spend every night together and then realize it had been almost thirteen days since she had heard from him.

If she didn’t trust him, she would’ve lost her mind. Whenever he came back from a mission, he sought her out and spend hours secluded with her. Even before they had gotten together, he would find her wherever she was on base, even if it meant sitting in a backroom while she took inventory as a form of punishment. Sometimes, she met him right in the hanger bay and he always seemed relieved and pleased to see her.

They didn’t spend every night together when they were on base. Some nights she spent alone in her bunk, some she spent alone in his. She didn’t question him when the door slid open and he slipped inside this morning, just as he had done on many others. He had been in bed with her when she’d fallen asleep. She was so exhausted from training recruits that she hadn’t woken when he’d gotten up and left.

Slowly sitting up, Jyn blearily rubbed her eyes and yawned before asking, “Hey, where were you?”

“Draven called me in for details about a new mission,” Cassian responded without missing a beat. He bent down to kiss her before gently pushing her back down into the bed. “Go back to sleep.”

“It’s cold without you,” Jyn complained, although her eyes were already closed. She’d be back asleep in less than a minute at this rate. She meant to fight it, but then Cassian was smoothing down her hair and that always got the best of her.

“I’ll be in bed shortly,” Cassian told her. “Sleep.”

She tried to mumble something and stay away, but the next thing she knew, she was waking up a few hours later with Cassian sound asleep against her. If not for the fact that she’d woken up when he had come back in, she would have never known that he was gone. She didn’t think of it like that though. She didn’t question it or him. Not even after more training and lunch when he was nowhere to be found. Despite the black mark of being with her, Cassian was still Draven’s favorite intelligence officer, even if it was never said out loud.

It was only when Jyn mentioned to Bodhi how Cassian had woken her up that another Rebellion member, a faintly pretty, light-haired Intelligence officer sitting at the table with them piped up. “What makes you think he was telling the truth?” Melora was smart, but she had a bad habit of bluntly saying things that pissed people off. Jyn was one of them. She’d asked the question like it was a joke, like Jyn was stupid, and Jyn did not take that lightly.

Jyn set her fork down. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying,” Melora responded coolly. “How do you know he wasn’t lying about where he was?”

“Cassian wouldn’t lie to me,” Jyn scoffed.

Bodhi nodded his head. “It goes against his weird, spy ‘code of honor’ or whatever.”

Melora laughed. “As if Intelligence officers have that.” She would know though, wouldn’t she? She hadn’t been in the division for as long as Cassian, but she’d been a Rebellion member for longer than Jyn. Now that Jyn thought about it, Melora had known Cassian for longer and before Jyn had even been picked up by them. “Listen; I’m sure that Andor is a great guy. We all like to think we are. But, Jyn, he’s a spy. And we’re all the same. We lie about petty shit for no reason after a while. It’s just our nature.” She shrugged her shoulders. “And we lie about big stuff too. Would he have even told you that he got up in the middle of the night and left if you hadn’t woken up?”

“I…” Jyn clamped her mouth shut and thought about it.

Yes, he would. Right? He would’ve told her. Cassian didn’t lie to her. He would have said that Draven called him in the middle of the night to debrief him or give him information. Sure, there were times when he left out of the blue on a mission, but that was part of the job. Things came up. He didn’t have the ability to know his schedule ahead of time.

Later that night, try as she could, Jyn couldn’t sleep and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She and Cassian had exhausted themselves and he’d fallen asleep soundly next to her, all warm, solid, and comforting. He was so quiet when he slept. It was like he was afraid someone would overhear him. She smiled, refusing to think about the conversation at lunch, and hazily drifted off.

But it hadn’t been a deep enough sleep for her not to wake up when Cassian stirred and got out of bed. She should have said something – she should have let him know that she was awake – but she kept her eyes closed, stayed very still, and kept her breathing light. She didn’t move in her sleep, so if she did, he might know that she was awake. A part of her felt guilty. She was kind of lying to him right now. However, she laid there listening to Cassian getting dressed and then leaving his room. There had been no call on his holopad. No alarm or warning.

He had just left her.

When he came back a few hours later, Jyn pretended to wake up again. “Where were you? I woke up and you weren’t in bed.” He knew how cold she got on Hoth. He was used to cold planets, thanks to spending most of his childhood on Fest, but it was like she couldn’t entirely shake the cold from her bones. Waking up to a bed slowly getting colder was unpleasant.

“K-2 sent me a false alarm,” Cassian told her. “He’s apparently practicing new drills.”

Jyn’s heart sank. That sounded like the droid – but she had been awake when he’d gotten up. There had been no alarm, no call, nothing. Cassian had just left without any presumption. Where had he gone? What was he doing? Why didn’t he tell her? Why was he lying to her?

She spent the next few days in a funk. Jyn was not one to throw herself a pity party, but she couldn’t deny that she was hurt by the idea that Cassian was lying to her. Hiding something from her was one thing. They all did that. There were plenty of skeletons in each of their closets that neither one of them wanted to confront. She was okay with that. Every now and then, they would unearth one of them, discuss it in the dark, and move on. It made them stronger. She didn’t need to know every little detail about him, his past, or his life.

But lying straight to her face was something else. It upset her. It pissed her off. She did not like being upset.

A week later, when he left again in the middle of the night, she didn’t plan on pretending. When he came back a few hours later, Jyn was sitting up in the bed waiting for him, arms folded across her chest, a frown on her face, and a glare in her eyes. Cassian froze in the doorway and she could tell right away that he knew the jig was up. For a few seconds, they both stared at each other, Jyn brimming with irritation and Cassian holding back warily.

“Well?” Jyn asked. “What was it this time? Did you get a message from Baze? Did Leia need help scrambling a coded message? Did a drunk and sullen Han need help back to his room?”

Cassian didn’t respond right away. He waited and she could tell he was weighing his options. He was actually trying to decide whether or not to lie to her again! Unreal!

“Where were you?”

The moment the question came out of her mouth, Jyn hated it. She hated the way she sounded. She had meant to be angry, but instead it came out as wounded. She didn’t like that. She didn’t like that anyone had the ability to do that to her. She’d sworn a long time ago that no one could hurt her like that, but it appeared as if she had been lying to herself as well.

Cassian ran his fingers through his hair. “Jyn–”

“I know this isn’t your second, third, or fourth time leaving in the middle of the night,” Jyn continued. “How many other times did you leave and never said a word about it? What about the nights I’m not here? Do you not bother with the pretense of sleeping first before slipping out?”

Now she sounded like a jealous lunatic. They had lives outside of each other. They had jobs outside of each other. She knew that. They both needed it. He didn’t have to tell her everything – she didn’t want him to have to tell her everything. She just wanted him to be honest with her. That was it.

“The truth?”

“No, Cassian, I want you to lie to me again.”

Cassian sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I’ve been pulling some extra shifts around the base.”

Jyn startled in her seat on the bed. That was his tell. Cassian’s best lies were when he looked someone straight in the eyes. He never blinked or faltered unless the act required him to do so. But when he was really honest, to the point that it made him uncomfortable, he looked away. She didn’t think anyone else knew that about him except for her.

“Extra shifts? Why?”

“I…” Cassian rubbed his stubbled jaw. “You need to be at a certain level to…” He was slowly turning red. He did not want to talk about this. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. “Jyn, do you want to move in with me?”

“What?”

“I asked–”

“I know what you asked, but–” Honestly, Jyn didn’t know what to say. Out of all the things to come out Cassian’s mouth, she had not expected him to ask her to move in with him after she confronted him about sneaking out in the middle of the night. Normally, when people did that, it ended up with someone moving out. “Seriously?”

“Well, we spend nearly every other night together,” Cassian replied, “and it will give more room for another officer to have their own place. Of course, I needed to do some extra work so that we could get approved for a larger space, but I didn’t want to put that pressure on you or force you to work more, so I…”

Jyn raised an eyebrow. “So you thought that you’d sacrifice a few hours of sleep to work more to afford us a new place together?”

“If you wanted,” Cassian said.

“And if not?”

“I’ll be able to afford a lot of rum.”

Jyn didn’t even think about it. She stood up, crossed the room, and pressed her whole body against his while kissing him. When she pulled away, she smiled at the slightly stunned look on his face. Cassian didn’t allow that look very often to cross his face, so when he did, she always considered it a triumph.

“Then let’s make the most out of this room while we can, shall we? Unless you’re too tired.”

Cassian gave her a slight, sly grin. “Definitely not.”


End file.
